


The Rarest League Cards

by DragonbornLives2665



Series: Adventures of Champion Gloria [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Champion Yuuri | Gloria, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gloria is a huge dork, I tried and failed with Marnie’s accent, League Cards, Theyre 18 now, gothgfshipping, takes place a few months after Champion-Sized Nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: Gloria has another special present for Marnie.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Adventures of Champion Gloria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048717
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Rarest League Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I was making a new league card and kinda thought of this. The Gloria I’ve pretty much made for these fics would definitely be that dork to have super rare cards for only people she cares about.

(Gloria)

“Marnie!” I yell and rush into the gym as Piers finishes giving her tips after their practice match.I scoop her into a twirling hug and I grin wider when I hear her quietly giggling in my ear. “That looked awesome! Gave a hell of a fight like alw-!” I lose my balance and we both topple over, her on top of me. She gets laughing louder and pushes to stand back up, but I stop her. “Looks like you really fell for me, eh?”

“Ya big dork.” She mumbles with a hint of a blush and kisses my cheek. I let her get up this time, taking the hand she offers to help me up as well. “So, what’s got ya all excited?”

“I’m _always_ excited to see you, Marn.” I tell her with my big grin and she rolls her eyes with a smile. “I-I have a present for you.”

“It couldn’t wait until I visit ya this weekend?”

“Uh, nope!” I tell her and hug her close again. “First, I’m sure you’re hungry after that match! Let’s go eat!”

Since we really haven’t gone public with our relationship yet, she normally scolds me for being so affectionate out in the open like this (we want to be the ones to tell everyone, not random tabloids). But, I guess with her brother and Team Yell keeping most unwanted reporters out of Spikemuth, she feels safe enough here to let me hold her like this.

“You wanna come, Piers?” I offer to the man who has been pretending to ignore us.

“Go on, I have some things ta take care of.” Piers shoos us from the gym with a small smirk. “Have a nice date!”

(In a small restaurant, after healing Marnie’s team)

“I-I’ve wondered... Does Team Yell just like... run Spikemuth?” I ask Marnie as the waiter, a man with the Team’s signature haircut, walks away.

“Not all the city, but a lot, yeah.” My girlfriend says as she sits down in her chair with Morpeko sitting in the chair next to her.

“Little Bud looks exhausted.” I comment and toss a cracker towards the sleepy Pokémon.

It manages to catch it and eagerly eats it. I hold another cracker out to my Glaceon calmly sitting on the chair next to me.

“There you go, Borealis.”

“Ya mentioned ya had somethin’ ta give me?” Marnie asks as we wait for our food.

“Oh, yeah! I do!” I search through my bag for a small protective case. Finding it, I pull it out and open it to grab one of the things inside before returning the case to my bag. “‘ere!”

She takes the card from me and looks it over.

“Ya finally got your Champion card made?”

I duck my head a little as my cheeks heat up.

“Yes... and no.” The Spikemuth native looks back up at me. “That isn’t one of my Champ cards...”

“Then... What is it?”

“A super duper rare card. One of only like 10 printed.” I smile shyly at her as she looks utterly surprised, an expression even more rare then her smiling brightly. “I asked them to make these special ones to give to... those I care about. Y-you are the first to get one.”

“Ya...” She starts, but doesn’t seem to know what to say.

I chuckle nervously. “H-how does it look? I look amazin’, right?”

She looks down at the card and smiles. “Yeah, ya do.”

We sit in silence a moment before she speaks again. 

“Thank ya... for everythin’, Glo.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Marn. Really, you don’t.”

“No, I do.” She insists and I get the feeling she will not let it go.

“Your welcome.” I notice her eyes watering a little and get up from my seat to go to her side of the table. “Hey, hey, you okay?”

“I love ya.” She says so suddenly it catches me off guard.

We’ve only been together a few months.

“I-I...” I try, but my voice won’t cooperate.

“Ya don’t need ta say it back. I know we hav-“

I stop her with a kiss and take a deep calming breath when we part.

“I wanted to say it first, you jerk.” I chuckle quietly and see her eyes widen slightly to show her shock. “I love you, Marnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea kinda fizzled out towards the end... Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
